globalstrikefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Truy Kích
Truy Kích tên gốc là Sinh Tử Thư Kích, là một webgame bắn súng góc nhìn thứ nhất đã được đơn vị vận hành VTC Mobile cho mở cửa chính thức tại Việt Nam từ cuối năm 2014. Là một tựa game thiết kế trên nền web nên khó có thể đòi hỏi ở Truy Kích một nền đồ họa đỉnh cao bom tấn, tuy nhiên Truy Kích vẫn giữ có cho mình những nét độc đáo riêng trong thiết kế. Hình ảnh trong game hiển thị khá sắc nét, cử động của nhân vật cũng khá mượt mà, tuy hình ảnh nhân vật đôi lúc vẫn còn nhiều nét góc cạnh và hơi thô. Hiệu ứng cháy nổ và độ tương tác với môi trường trong game cũng được đánh giá cao, tạo cảm giác gần gũi cho người chơi. Miêu tả Tương tự như nhiều tựa game bắn súng khác, bối cảnh trong Truy Kích chủ yếu xoay quanh cuộc đối đầu giữa hai thế lực quân sự và kết quả của những xung đột này có ảnh hưởng trực tiếp đến cán cân quyền lực trên thế giới. Hiện tại, game có thể vận hành trên web hoặc người chơi có thể tải bản mini client với dung lượng vỏn vẹn 18mb để có thể trải nghiệm game một cách mượt mà nhất. Truy Kích sở hữu hệ thống PVP – PVE khá đặc sắc, với số lượng bản đồ chiến phong phú lên đến 50 map và sở hữu những tính năng gameplay truyền thống của hai tựa game nổi tiếng Counter Strike, CrossFire. Các chế độ chơi quen thuộc như Đặt Bom, Deathmatch, team DeathMatch, Zombie đều xuất hiện trong game với những màn chơi quen thuộc như de_dust2, Tàu chở hàng... Gameplay trong Truy Kích được thiết kế dựa trên lối chơi game bắn súng cổ điển, từ cách điều khiển và các chế độ bắn trong game đều hết sức đơn giản và dễ làm quen. Nhân vật sẽ không có những khả năng hay động tác quá đặc biệt như trượt, nhảy xa...như các tựa game bắn súng thế hệ mới hiện tại. Trong các bản đồ của Truy Kích có địa hình rất phức tạp, nhiều ngõ ngách để người chơi có thể ẩn náo, bất ngờ ập ra kết liễu đối thủ. Bởi vậy, game không quá chú trọng vào việc phân loại kỹ thuật của người chơi, thay vào đó, những yếu tố cơ bản của một tựa game bắn súng như nhanh mắt, nhanh tay, phối hợp đồng đội sẽ quyết định đến kết quả thắng thua của một ván đấu. Biết kết hợp cùng đồng đội và những chiến thuật khôn ngoan, bạn có thể làm chủ trận đấu, ép kẻ địch vào thế tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Mỗi thành viên trong đội luôn là mắt xích quan trọng không thể tách rời. Hiện tại, Truy Kích đã trải qua 3 lần update (1.0 -> 2.0 ; 2.0 -> 3.0 ; 3.0 -> Truy Kích 2). Từ lần update thứ 3 thì Truy Kích không còn đánh số để đánh dấu phiên bản (có lẽ thế), khá giống Gunny. Chế độ chơi Cũng giống như nhiều game FPS khác, Truy Kích có nhiều chế độ chơi với bản đồ và luật chơi *[[Đấu đội|'Đấu đội']]: Trong chế độ này, người chơi được phần ra thành 2 đội là Thief (T) và Catch Thief (CT) với số người tối đa trong mỗi đội là 8. Những người trong đội phải hợp sức để tiêu diệt quân địch trong một giới hạn thời gian ( 5, 8, 10 hoặc 12 phút) hoặc số hủy diệt trong giới hạn thời gian là 20 phút (40, 60, 80, 100, 150 hoặc 200 người). Khi bị tiêu diệt, người chơi sẽ được hồi sinh tại nhà của đội mình sau một khoảng thời gian nhất định. Khi hết giới hạn thời gian, đội nào có số hủy diệt cao hơn sẽ giành chiến thắng. Trong chế độ đấu đội bình thường, người chơi có thể dùng mọi vũ khí. Nhưng có một vài chế độ đấu đội khác gọi là "Trận đặc biệt" mà người chơi chỉ được dùng một loại vũ khí cho trước. * Đặt bom: Trong chế độ này, người chơi được phần ra thành 2 đội là Black List (BL) và Global Risk (GR) với số người tối đa trong mỗi đội là 8. Đội BL có nhiệm vụ tiêu diệt mục tiêu bằng bom C4, hoặc tiêu diệt hết thành viên trong đội GR. Còn đội GR có nhiệm vụ bảo vệ mục tiêu, tiêu diệt hết thành viên trong đội BL hoặc gỡ bom sau khi đội BL đặt bom. Khi bị tiêu diệt, người chơi sẽ không được hồi sinh cho đến ván tiếp theo. Chế độ này được chia ra thành từng ván khác nhau (7, 9, 11, 13 hoặc 15 ván), đội nào đạt được số ván tháng nhiều hơn sẽ giành chiến thắng. Có một biến thể khác của Đặt bom là Đặt bom hồi sinh, biến thể này cơ bản tương tự như Đặt bom, nhưng có điều khác là người chơi có thể hồi sinh nhiều lần + Đặt bom HS: Giống đặt bom, nhưng khi chết thì sẽ có 20 giây để cho đồng đội cứu, sau 20 giaay thì sẽ chết hẳn + C4 ESport: Giống chế độ đặt bom của CS 1.6 và Elite Mode của Đột Kích, mỗi người ban đầu sẽ có 800 coin, rồi thông qua chiến đấu ta có thể mua những trang bị khác nhau. 1 điểm khác biệt so với CS 1.6 và Elite Mode là các bạn có thể mua súng mà chúng được trang bị trong chính Balô của mình (VD: Trong chế độ này không bán Knight Svip, nhưng Balô của bạn có, thì bạn có thể mua nó). *Zombie: Trong chế độ này, người chơi được phân ra thành 2 phe là Người và Zombie. Khi bắt đầu trận đấu, trên màn hình sẽ hiện thời gian đếm ngược lây nhiễm virus (14 giây), sau khoảng thời gian đó, sẽ có 1-3 người chơi bị biến đổi thành zombie, trong đó có 1 boss. Zombie chỉ có thể sử dụng vũ khí cận chiến và có nhiệm vụ lây nhiễm virus cho Người. Những người chơi bị lây nhiễm sẽ biến đổi thành zombie. 1-3 người sống sót sau khi những người chơi còn lại bị lây nhiễm sẽ trở thành Hero với 10000 HP và sử dụng vũ khí cận chiến hoặc súng bắn bom để chiến đấu với zombie. Nếu trong 1 ván, tất cả người chơi đều bị lây nhiễm thì nhiệm vụ thất bại, hoặc nếu còn người hoặc Hero tiêu diệt hết zombie thì nhiệm vụ thành công. *'Ghost Mode': Dựa trên chế độ''' Ghost''' của Đột Kích, và có thể nói là gần y hệt. Trong phiên bản của chế độ này tại Truy Kích, sau mỗi ván nhỏ thì hai bên người và ghost sẽ đổi bên cho nhau. Bên ghost có thể ấn E để biến thành Ghost Master. Ghost Master là người có nhiều HP nhất phe Ghost với 500 HP, nhưng khi hắn chết thì bên ghost sẽ thua ngay và luôn. Khi hắn ta còn ít máu mà hắn giết được một người thì hắn sẽ được hồi full máu. Bên con người thì được sử dụng tất cả vũ khí. Khi chết thì con người sẽ có 20 giây để đồng đội cứu giống chế độ Đặt bom HS. *[[Đấu đơn|'Đấu đơn']]: "Xung quanh đều là đối thủ, tiêu diệt hết" * + Đấu đơn tự do: thoải mái sử dụng súng. * + Đấu đơn dao: chỉ dùng dao để đấu đơn. * + Đấu đơn súng ngắn: chỉ dùng súng ngắn để đấu đơn. + Đấu đơn súng ngắm: chỉ dúng súng ngắm để đấu đơn. ... Mong các bạn tự khám phá Truy Kích, mình không viết hết được. *'Big Head: ' Một biến thể khá lớn của đấu đội. Trong chế độ này có tổng cộng 6 mức độ đầu to, bé nhất là dưa vàng với 100 HP, to nhất là Vua Chibi với 500 HP và cái đầu siêu to. Khi đến thời khắc quyết định, các Vua Chibi có quyền thành Hero và những người khác trong giai đoạn này không thế hồi sinh. *Cướp Cờ: (Lại là) Một biến thể khác của đấu đội. Ché độ này laf sự kết hợp giữa X-Men II và một phần của Zombie. Khi bắt đầu trận đấu, sẽ có các là cờ. Ai ăn được sẽ thành Hero. Hero có 3 cấp độ, mỗi cấp độ có lượng máu riêng. Ở trạng thái cấp 3, Hero chém được ai thì người đó sẽ không thể hồi sinh. Do nó có một chút của X-Men II, nên sẽ có các item trợ giúp như nhảy cao, hồi máu,... giúp những người chơi khác chống chọi lại được Hero. Khi Hero chết, sẽ có một lá cờ rơi ra. Người khác nhặt được lá cờ đó sẽ có cấp độ của chính Hero trước đó. Lá cờ có màu đội nào thì đó là lá cờ của đội có màu tương ứng, các bạn tự hiểu nhé. *Còn tiếp... Different versions of CrossFire : Main article: CrossFire versions '' CrossFire was released by different publisher worldwide, each for specific countries with local language and customization. These are the countries that CrossFire was released. Hacks and illegal activities : ''Main article: Hacking Like other MMO games, CrossFire suffers from in-game hacks and other illegal activities, such as account scamming. In addition to the help of xTrap and HGW, the community is encounraged to work together against hacks, such as reporting individual hackers or forming anti-hack alliance to exclude well-known hackers. Time to time, hackers always seem to find their way to ruin the game, but most CF players are matured enough to help getting rid of hacks anywhere they can. Penalties (due to illegal activities) Game Moderators (often called GM's) can punish players in different ways - depending on some offenses. The main penalties that will be given are: *Storage Wipe (Clearing all the weapons/items the player purchased) *Rank rollback (The current rank will be brought back to trainee or any rank depending on some offenses) *Temporary Ban (Player will get banned for a short/limited time) *Permanent Ban (Player will get banned permanently) In case of a Permanent Ban, the GM will often send out a public announcement to let other players know of it, as a reminder to everyone not to cheat in game. Some CF version also implements Auto-ban features, which instantly ban players if they are caught using hacks in-game (Hack Tool Has Been Detected). This ban is only temporary (up to 30 days) and separeted from GM's ban, and players will not be able to dispute it. The auto-ban could be wrong at times, so it's advised that players check their computer carefully before they start playing, and/or maybe using a dummy account before their first login to see if there is any problem before using their main account. See Also *Story of CrossFire